


Eggshell Blues

by Demonized



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Egg Laying, M/M, Nesting, Oviparity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonized/pseuds/Demonized
Summary: This is inspired by and for a fellow degenerate, Lav. You know who you are.





	Eggshell Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by and for a fellow degenerate, Lav. You know who you are.

It is, without a doubt, highly embarrassing to wake up and find out that I've laid an egg in my sleep. More of the fact that Vergil woke up first and discovered it safely nestled between us, which is a hard feat considering it's the size of an ostrich egg and he had been firmly pressed up against my back. It's even more embarrassing that I had forgotten that it was getting to be that time when I start clutching—too caught up in having my brother back and too caught up in getting fucked senseless by him.

"Why is there an egg—an _egg_ , Dante!—in our bed?" He sounds more confused and freaked out than he does angry but I still can't help the blush that mottles my cheeks nor the feeling of shame that suddenly washes over me as I look away from him.

Clutching has always been normal for me, ever since after I had awakened my demon. Once a day for a whole week I'd lay an egg and it happened every year. I had been freaked out by it at first, until it happened a second time and then a third and then it just became _normal_. Judging by Vergil's reaction it is very not normal.

"I, uh, lay an egg once a day for a whole week every year," I admit quietly while I silently pray for the ground to open up and swallow me. "It's been happening since my demon was awakened," I add to the stark silence that fills our bedroom following my admission. That silence is starting to become too much when he doesn't say anything for several minutes and I still can't bring myself to look at my brother so I collect the egg and bolt out of the room.

"Dante, wait!" Vergil gives chase or more precisely he warps ahead of me to block my path. I freeze up before I can run into him, my eyes wide and my heart in my throat while I hold the egg closer to myself. "Come back to the bedroom so we can talk," he urges me in a gentle tone while he keeps the distance between us.

My gaze flicks past him, just for a second, and he notices it. Of course he does. He notices damn near everything. "What is there to talk about? Clearly I'm some sort of-"

"Don't you dare! Don't you fucking dare call yourself a freak!" Vergil snarls at me as he cuts me off, his irises going completely red and glowing. "Clutching is completely normal for certain types of female demons," he says in a tight but calmer voice.

"But I'm _male_!" I point out and he gives me a look that says I should shut up and let him continue speaking.

"Your demon is apparently one of those female types and her biology influences yours, therefore, regardless of _your_ gender you will clutch as those female demons do." Vergil drops his gaze down to the egg cradled in my arms, his expression softening. "Now come, lets put the egg back and make a nest for it."

"What? Why? They never hatch?" I'd know since none of them ever have over the past twenty-four years. Vergil, however, gives me another look, this one of disbelief, that has me pausing. "Vergil?"

"I can assure you that they will this time, little brother," he says with a note of amusement in his voice. "Considering how much I've been fucking you these past few weeks."

I flush and look down at the egg in my arms, it's smooth shell a very pale shade of blue with speckles of dark red here and there on it. "Oh." I hadn't ever given it much thought before but then again I had made it a point to never have sex around this time of year.

"Do I need to enlighten you on how sex works, Dante?" It's as if he's reading my mind. Still, I shake my head no and he finally steps closer to me. "Not even a practical lesson, little brother?" His voice drops down an octave as he purrs the question out and lets his gaze roam over me. "Just to make sure that you understand."

* * *

"Ngh, ah, fuck! It hurts!" I whine and try to twist out of the hold Vergil has on me. His grip is unyielding, keeping me in place no matter how much I want to thrash, but at the same time gentle.

"It'll be over soon, Dante," Vergil croons in an attempt to soothe me then rubs his nose along the nape of my neck. "Just relax, little brother, your body knows what to do." Just because it's already done this one hundred and seventy-four times over the past twenty-five years doesn't make it hurt any less. I almost wish I could punch him for daring to suggest that I relax, like it's so fucking easy.

"Maybe you should try pushing an egg out of your ass some time!" I snarl as another wave of pain hits and the egg comes out another inch.

"Would that I could, Dante, but my demon is male." Like I need _that_ particular reminder. "You'll be happy to know that you won't clutch again until our nestlings have matured." Oh goody. He could have waited to tell me that later instead of dropping it on my while I'm busy.

I grit my teeth through the next wave of pain, muffling the cry that leaves me as the egg slides out the rest of the way and drops into the waiting coil of my brother's tail. His grip on me finally relaxes as he maneuvers his tail and delicately deposits the egg in the nest of blankets where the other six reside. I'm too worn out to inspect our final addition, instead sagging against Vergil with a muted groan.

"Congratulations, little brother," he murmurs into my ear affectionately, his hands moving down along my sides. "Seven perfect and healthy eggs that will hatch in a month's time."

I'm suddenly not as tired as I had thought I was when his words fully register with me. "A month?!"

"Yes, a month, meaning we have much to do in a very little amount of time," Vergil purrs and rolls us onto our sides so that we're facing our nest. The newest egg is a bright scarlet streaked with pale blue and had been placed in the center. The other eggs gathered around it are some combination of varying shades of red and blue with differing patterns.

"A month…" And they'll be hatching. One month and we'll be parents. Together. "Oh shit. What are we gonna tell Nero?"

"Tell Nero what?"

I go stiff at the sound of Nero's voice from our bedroom doorway and then I start to panic at the thought of my nephew knowing. He was raised amongst humans, raised with their ideals. The kid doesn't even know that Vergil and I are together. He-

Vergil makes a low noise from behind me then bites down into the nape of my neck to force me to relax. I go limp immediately, my mind blanking for the moment, and then my brother takes charge. "Dante and I are in an intimate relationship, which I understand to be taboo amongst humans. Human ideologies and notions aside, Dante is oviparous thanks to the biological nature of his demon, meaning that he can-"

"-lay eggs?" There is a hopeful note in Nero's voice and he slowly moves away from the doorway to approach our bed. "Cause I actually came over to, uh, ask about that but I guess that answers my question."

"You too, Nero?" The kid gives a nod at Vergil's question, a blush dusting his cheeks, and he peers down at our nest of eggs. "They will hatch in a month. Yours will too provided that-"

"I know how sex works," Nero states abruptly and his blush darkens. "My, uh, boyfriend is actually watching over the, uh, eggs. I should get back to him."

And just like that Nero takes off, leaving us alone with our nest. Vergil gives a soft chuckle, nose pressing into my hair, as he tightens his hold on me. "That was easy."


End file.
